We Move On
by JustSassy
Summary: Claire is sick of the overprotection over her. She decides to leave the Glass House and then participates in Myrnin's new experiment – one that changes her life forever. Then the humans begin to riot, killing any vampire in their way. Morganville suddenly becomes even more of a danger to Claire and her safety.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATD ANY STORIES! **

**Right, so I'm gonna do a new fanfiction – but I don't want people moaning at me saying stuff like 'oh but you haven't finished any of your other fanfics' or 'finish the other ones first'**

**I have literally no idea what to write on them. The only one which I think I could update would be **_**Goodbyes**_**. So no complaining, I'll update the others**__**when I have inspiration.**

**Anyway this one I have loads of ideas in different chapters and I promise to update often. Story is set in 2014.**

**I'm thinking of killing one of the Glass House members in this, I don't know yet.**

_Claire is sick of the overprotection over her. She decides to leave the Glass House and then participates as Myrnin's new experiment – one that changes her life forever._

_Claire POV_

I looked at the dark street through the large window. Hardly any lights, no safety zone. I was standing in a tattoo studio, feeling pain on my upper back. Yes I was eighteen and I wanted this tattoo so badly. None of the others knew I was here, why should they? If they found out I wanted a tattoo, they'd flip and probably lock me in the pantry. Not to mention it was 22:00, I was in deep shit.

But honestly way should they care? I'm eighteen – legal to drink, legal to smoke, legal to get a tattoo, legal to live my own life. I'm not a baby, I don't need looking after, I need space, and I need to live my own life.

I smiled at the woman on the counter and left into the darkness. The Glass House was only 2 streets away so it'd be easier to get there with no harm. I continued to walk quickly; I could then see the Glass House. The lights were on; Shane was probably sitting in the parlour or punching the wall. I couldn't care less, his fault for being too protective. I walked up to the door and opened it. The warm feeling of the Glass House was comforting as I entered; I gently shut the door behind me. No way was I letting them know about the tattoo.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" Eve shouted at me coming from the kitchen, Shane was stood next to her. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room, sat down and started to watch whatever was on the telly. Michael was tuning his guitar in his armchair. I knew he wouldn't shout at me like the others.

"Well, Claire we need an explanation – you can't just run off in the night and not tell us where you're going or where you are!?" she shouted again. God, she was annoying me now.

Shane then butted in: "Eve's right Claire, we were worried and we need to know where you are." This was pissing me off now; I'm eighteen what's their issue!?

I looked at my phone which had 43 missed calls, and 62 new messages. Only one of the messages was from Michael. I looked at it:

_Hey Claire,_

_U ok?_

_M x_

I smiled at the text. He wasn't paranoid something would happen he only wanted to know if I was okay, however the messages of Eve and Shane were more like:

"Claire, call me!"

"Where are you?"

"Come home now!"

Honestly I don't think one of them cared if I was fine, more likely where I was. They can't seem to get that I'm a grown adult. I replied to the text:

_Yeah,_

_Tell them to fuck off_

_C x_

His phone made a noise and he checked it laughing, I grinned clumsily and stretched my legs. "Claire, this isn't acceptable and you know it!" Shane shouted at me.

I stood up; I had enough of this bullshit. "Shut the fuck up both of you! I'm eighteen – that means I'm an adult, which means I can do what I want, I don't need your permission!" I shouted at them and stormed upstairs. Honestly who do they think they are? Thinking I can't look after myself.

_3 days later..._

_Shane's POV _

It had been 3 days since the argument with Claire. I had only seen her twice, we hadn't talked once. She shouldn't go off running at night like that, what if she got hurt? She doesn't exactly know all the consequences in this town. I sighed and stood up off the sofa, I walked into the kitchen where Michael was sitting drinking coffee. I sat opposite him and put my head in my hands.

"I think you should apologize you know." He said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"You are forgetting she is eighteen." He replied to my confused look. I sighed again and started walking upstairs, maybe I should apologize – I guess I was being quite harsh.

I came up to her bedroom door and took a deep breath, but before I could knock the door she called out: "don't even try Shane, just go away."

"Listen, Claire I'm sorry ok, I actually do mean it, and I shouldn't have been so harsh on you." I said back. I could hear quiet cursing and the door unlock, she opened the door and stood there in front of me. She was wearing a white jumper, pink skirt and ballet pumps. I suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty; hurt was written across her face.

"Come on, let's go on a walk." I said and pulled her hand; she smiled slightly and followed me down the stairs. I opened the door and let her out first.

_Claire POV_

I guess I had to forgive Shane, I mean he did apologize and all – but some part of me feels as if he was forced. I breathed in the fresh air as we walked along the TPU. Despite the warm weather, a cooling breeze helped you to continue walking around.

As we were walking three girls walked past. Not Monica and her lot but some other bitches trying to take spotlight, I recognized the brunette one on the end – Amber. She tried to attack me after I refused to help her with her calculus work. She glared in my direction but her look softened when she saw Shane. A slight feeling of jealously and envy built up inside me then Shane looked at her back.

He looked behind at her after we had walked past. That just made me completely angry. Firstly he pisses me off by wanting to know my every single location, then he apologizes, then he takes me out to try and make me feel better and whilst that happens he starts checking out a complete bitch.

I was sick of his and Eve's behaviour towards me now; it makes me feel completely worthless. We started to walk back to the glass house as it was starting to get dark. I let go of his hand.

Mothers were walking along the street quickly pulling their children's hands in their own. It made me feel sick – you could have a beautiful family with beautiful children but they wouldn't always be safe, not even at home. The lit Glass House came into view. I left Shane's side and walked up to the door, I guessed I looked calm on the outside but inside I was screaming.

I stepped inside the Glass House; I could hear the soft music from Michael's guitar. I was about to walk into the living room when I saw Eve and Kim giggling and whispering to each other. I felt left out, if Eve cared about where I was so much yesterday – how come she didn't care now? I turned around and walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed towels and walked into the bathroom, I quickly turned on the shower, I gently peeled off the bandage that was covering my tattoo, I sighed and took the rest of my clothes off and stepped in. The tattoo should have healed by now.

I let the warm water slide down my body; I wanted to cry. I felt as if I was being controlled completely, I just wanted mum. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Mum was gone, and the others didn't know, it had been a few months since she had, well left us. The tattoo was two doves; my mum had a tattoo exactly like it on her wrist.

It was on the top left side of my back. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as the water fell down my back, I wanted to throw up. I turned off the shower and stepped out, I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and tears were still streaming down my face.

I walked into my room, a towel wrapped around my pale body, I looked into the mirror, and I looked horrid.

I was disturbed in my thinking when someone opened the door.

_Shane POV_

I walked into Claire's room she had stormed off and I didn't know why. As I walked in she was just standing there, towel wrapped around her body standing motionlessly into the mirror, but that wasn't what caught my eye. It was something on her back. I then realised it was a tattoo. When did she get that! Even I didn't have a fucking tattoo and I was twenty. She turned around.

"Sorry Claire, I was looking for you, I let you get ready." She casted a small smile, I backed out of the room. It all suddenly became clear, she must of got it when she was missing and came back late.

I walked downstairs, in complete shock. I walked into the living area where Michael and Eve were. They noticed my expression.

"Shane bro, you okay?" Michael asked.

"Claire, she's got a tattoo." I said. Eve stood up.

"What?!" She screeched.

"She's gonna regret it, she didn't even tell us." Eve then said.

Michael gave a hard look at Eve: "I can't believe you two." He said shaking his head and stormed upstairs, I heard the door slam shut.

"What's his problem?" Kim butted in.

"I have no idea." I replied.

**Okay so it's done, I'm sorry I haven't had any time to update my stories I should update one by tomorrow**

**Stay Sassy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I updated yay... lool, thanks for reviews means loads. X**

**/**

_Michael POV_

I smashed my fist into the wall causing the plaster to fall and leave a dent. I was unbelievably pissed seriously, can't Shane and Eve leave Claire alone, and she doesn't need babysitting it's her life. I felt sick despite being a vampire; honestly they're supposed to be there for her not telling her what to do.

Eve was pissing me off as well, I mean me and Eve ended a while back but Eve has just gone and replaced Claire. Claire has been there for Eve since they first met and now well she's just left her. I knew more than anyone in this household. Claire's more distant now since well her mom died. Amelie had told me a while back but Claire hadn't said anything about it.

I felt so bad for Claire, Shane's had been sleeping with someone else for the past month, he was supposed to love her, I should confront him really. And it made me sick I hadn't told Claire yet, I just didn't want to push her over the edge.

I knew Eve still considered Claire as her best friend but ever since me and her had split, she and Claire hardly talked. I knew she cared though, she was too overprotective. I stormed downstairs and opened the fridge grabbing one of the _bottles _and drinking it as fast as I could before realizing someone else was in the room. I turned to see Claire sitting at the table reading.

I went and sat opposite her. "Claire?" I asked, she nodded in response but didn't look up.

"Listen I don't know whether you'd want to know this but." I was cut off as she put her hand up to stop me from talking.

"That Shane's cheating? Yeah I know." She said and looked up. I suddenly became angry, she knew, why she didn't say anything!?

"And before you ask why I haven't confronted him, it's because I'm waiting for him to make me so angry I will literally claw his eyes out." She stated calmly.

"How did you find out?" I asked weakly.

"Well it wasn't hard to see messages on his phone and find _her_ underwear in his room." She shrugged. I couldn't believe this, I finally snapped. I could keep it in for some time and pretend to be his friend but now she knew and way the he treated her, I just hated him.

"I want to rip his throat out." I growled gripping the table. She grabbed my hand.

"Don't." she said with her green eyes pleading. I sighed and held my temple, I couldn't promise anything. I stood up and walked into the living area where the rest were. I glared at him intensely and sat in my chair, and focused on the television. Eve, Kim and Shane were all talking and I continuously tried to block them out, then Claire walked in.

_Claire POV_

I walked into the room where everyone else was. Michael looked as if he wanted to kill Shane. The rest of them stopped talking and looked at me.

"Claire I want you to answer this truthfully." Shane said and looked at me, I nearly laughed at his expression - he was so pathetic, I was quite pissed off. He's not the guy I fell in love with anymore.

"What did you do the night you went out?" He said still looking at me.

I kept my arms behind my back. "I got a tattoo." I said simply, Michael smirked at their shocked expression, Eve shot me a glare.

"So you don't trust us enough to tell us?" She accused, I knew she was probably hurt but over the last few weeks all she's done is been with Kim and it sucked.

"Eve I don't even think we're friends anymore it's just we don't even talk." I shrugged, I didn't really want to flip at her, after all she's not the one who's changed.

"Stop fucking around Claire, you're being selfish all we've done is care about you and our safety and suddenly you are throwing that back at us." Shane spat at me, I kind of felt hurt I mean he's the one cheating I guess.

"Shane, I know you're cheating on me. I found her underwear in your room, we're over, and you're a liar and a different person. I don't love you anymore." I said coldly and went back to my room and packed everything as quickly as I could. I felt tears streaming but I couldn't care.

I was about to leave through the portal when Michael stormed into my room. "Claire, don't leave. I'll kick him out." He said grabbing my arms. I hugged him.

"Thank you for taking me in Michael; you are literally the best person in the world. I'll see you again soon." I said before stepping through the portal letting it shut behind me.

_Michael POV_

I ran vampire speed downstairs and grabbed Shane by his neck and slammed him against the wall. I could feel the girls trying to pull me away from him but I was too strong. I knew my eyes were a deep red.

"She's gone because of you, just be glad I'm letting you stay." I snarled at him before letting him fall to the floor. I stormed back upstairs and laid on my bed thinking of ways to get Claire back.

**Okay, I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter, you'll understand what I meant by killing one of the glass house members in this chapter.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

/

_Claire POV_

As I stepped through the portal I saw Amelie look up. "Could you knock next time?" She said raising her eyebrows.

I sat down in one of the chairs and knocked on the table. "Better?" I asked sarcastically and grinned.

"What can I do for you Claire?" She asked rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"I've left the Glass House." I stated pointing at my bags behind me. I hoped she had somewhere I could stay.

"You can stay at Myrnin's whilst I'll figure out your living arrangements. I needed to speak to you anyway so I might as well now." She smiled at me. Honestly she's not cold hearted as much like she used to be.

Before she could say anything the door opened to Bizzie. "Ma'am, the manager of finance is here." She said, she looked like she had been running.

"Tell him we'll reschedule later, I have something important to deal with at the moment." Amelie said looking at her before looking back at me.

"Oliver dropped his second commandment" She stated, I was shocked Oliver was so determined to become founder, yet he'd drop a position like this.

"But he wanted it so badly." I said confused.

"Believe me Claire I'm just as confused as you are." Amelie sighed.

_Amelie POV_

She was my only choice; Claire would be good second in command. She's fair and justifies everything correctly. It's just a shame that she's so willing not to become a vampire.

There was no way I was letting Myrnin become second in command, he may be one of my closest friends but he was mad who knew what he'd do?

I guess Michael would be a good second in command but I know that boy isn't happy as a vampire; he was aching and hurting as soon as Oliver killed him.

"I want you to become my second in command Claire." I aid taking an unneeded breath.

"What?" She said, her expression was torn with what seemed to be confusion and shock. But then I wasn't an empath so I would not know.

"Amelie, I can't. I mean look at me if something was to happen I couldn't run Morganville." She stuttered, I was disappointed. Maybe if Myrnin said something to her she'd probably come to the right conclusion.

"I'll let you think about it, for now you'll stay at Myrnin's." I smiled and hugged her.

I really hoped she'd accept my offer.

_Claire POV_

I really didn't know how to feel, out of everyone why would she choose me? The driver dropped me off by the alleyway; I climbed out the car with my bags beside me. I walked down the darkness and opened the small latch with led to the laboratory. It was lit up as usual but this time Myrnin was standing over some equipment.

"Myrnin?" I called out and walked down the stairs.

"Oh Claire, it's wonderful to see you." He exclaimed.

"What you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing you should be worrying about." He said, he walked into another room which I would think was his kitchen. I followed after him; by the time I had got there I heard a microwave noise.

"You don't mind if we watch a film?" He asked and grabbed popcorn from the microwave.

"As long as it's twilight." I grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"We're watching that silly film." He groaned.

We were halfway through the film and all he did was continuously comment on everything. With things like:

"Vampire don't shine they burn."

"Animal blood, that's disgusting."

"We don't have powers!"

I just laughed at everything he said and by the time the film finished it was 10:09.

"Claire could you do me a massive favour?" He asked.

I looked at him: "if it involves my brain in a jar, then no." I replied.

"I need you to test this machine for me; it cures your body's chemistry and strengthens your immunity." He smiled. I was debating whether or not to take the risk, I mean I guess it was safe and I guess I had nothing left to lose.

"Okay Myrnin I'll do it." I stated. He pulled a sheet off a steel table with a large machine connected to it with various wires and them sticky patch things at hospitals.

I laid on the table and watched as Myrnin took a sample of my blood. He then began to put the patches on different sections of my chest and arms and then my lower leg.

"Myrnin will this hurt?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I doubt it would hurt unbearably." He reassured.

"Okay Claire, I'm going to start this machine now."

I heard a beep noise and a pinching feeling over my body, I closed my eyes and tried to stay still. It felt like forever until Myrnin told me it was over.

"How do you feel?" He asked and helped me up. I felt weird and dizzy, and very numb.

"Myrnin, I don't feel so good." I said, I the lost the feeling in my legs and fell to the ground.

"Myrnin, what's happening?" I said out of breath before everything went black.

**Thanks for any reviews! Love you's x**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, mean loads. 3**

_Myrnin POV_

It had all gone wrong, that wasn't supposed to happen at all. It scared me, for once something had actually scared me. I grabbed Claire's limp body and placed her cautiously on the sofa, what had I done? I couldn't hear a pulse and no way was I going to turn her.

I had to get Amelie.

I ran vampire speed towards the other side of the room and grabbed the phone, it took 9 seconds for Amelie to answer.

"What Myrnin?" She said.

"Amelie, its gone wrong. Claire and I used the machine on her then she collapsed and she hasn't got a pulse. I think she might be-" I was cut off suddenly.

"Myrnin stay there, I'm on my way over now. Do not move Claire and do not tell anyone of the Glass House. Understand?" She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and the phone line was cut off. I ran to Claire and grabbed her hand. Her usual tanned complexion had turned cold and her hands were freezing.

What had I done?

_Amelie POV_

I couldn't believe this, Claire was Myrnin's laboratory assistant not his practical experiment. I was barking at the driver to go faster, it was quite late and the streets of Morganville were quiet and undisturbed.

It was raining, and that was very unusual. It never rained, ever in Morganville. I sighed despite not having seen Claire's condition some part of me felt as if it wasn't there. I knew it was because I was her protector and because she was most likely in semi or no consciousness at all. The car stopped at the Day house, I opened the door and climbed out.

"Get the door." I commanded the driver, he rushed down the alley and I followed after him. He burst the door, I ran inside the untidy laboratory.

"Myrnin!" I shouted and ran over to where he and a dead looking Claire lay.

"Oh my Goodness, she has no pulse. Myrnin we can't turn her!" I stated in shock. "Myrnin, call Oliver and tell him to come here now." I ordered, Oliver had seen many rarities of life and mankind he might be able to explain Claire's fate. Myrnin had saved her before but this was different, she had an unnatural death.

I walked over to the old armchair by the sofa and sat down, it was hard to register what was going on.

It seemed like forever until Oliver arrived out of the cold night. "Amelie, how nice to see you." He says taking off his leather gloves and placing his long coat on the side.

"Well where is she?" He asked, he looked awfully different. His hair was tied back and was now black you could say he was now more sophisticated.

"She's here." I said coldly indicating the sofa.

"Myrnin, pass me a stool." He demanded, Myrnin quickly brought the stool over to him. Oliver placed it next to the sofa and sat down.

He began to inspect Claire's still body.

_Oliver POV_

"Myrnin what was you suppose to achieve from this experiment exactly?" I asked and scanned Claire's lifeless arms.

"Well it was designed to cure her body's chemistry and well make her immunity stronger." He replied and stood next to Amelie.

"And did you run any other tests before this practical?" I asked him, feeling Claire's cheeks, they were ice cold.

"I only took a sample of her blood." He folded him arms. That was it, compare her blood from how it was before.

"Myrnin get me two clean syringes as well as the sample of her blood." I ordered. He ran to go get them from the other side of the laboratory.

"Oliver, do you know what you're doing?" Amelie asked coolly. I turned to face her, she was sitting in the armchair, hands folded in her lap.

"I think so." I breathed and grabbed the equipment from Myrnin. I took a breath and injected a needle into my vein and withdrew blood. Then I did the same with Claire taking a sample from her arm.

I then gave them back to Myrnin. "I need you to compare my blood with her two samples." I said to him.

"Alright, it'll take a few minutes." He said before rushing off to a microscope, I sat back on the stool.

"I think I know what we might have to do." I stated, Amelie looked up.

"What? Is it difficult?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I can compare it to something similar I've seen before and I can probably predict what will happen. A few decades ago I was assisting in an exorcism, the man who was possessed collapsed and then a few hours later he awoke free of the evil spirit that was within him. But he had increased agility and movement like a vampire it was crazy. But because of the traumatic past of demonic spirits he lit himself on fire." I finished, Claire was as cold as he was and nearly as blue as he was.

"Oliver what are you saying?" Amelie looked at me with shock.

"I'm saying Claire might not awake human. That man had unnatural spirits inside him. Claire had something unnatural inside her when she laid down on that table, she's not going to be the same Amelie." I replied, Claire might not recover from this.

"I have a connection!" Myrnin shouted, I looked at Amelie who looked at me back. We both rushed over to Myrnin. He had tested the blood samples and somehow had the cells shown photographically on paper.

"Look at the structure of Claire's cells before the experiment, they're weaker and the structure is different. However compare them afterwards with Oliver's, the structure is very similar." Myrnin said, grinning.

"So that means, she is alive but-" I said.

"-But in a temporary state like vampires when they are changed." Amelie finished, that's mad and strange as she's not going to become a vampire.

"Now we just have to wait." Myrnin said.

_Amelie POV_

It had been two days and nothing, not a movement, blink or breath. I had to return to my office and Oliver had to return to his business. I was quite disappointed, I thought it would only take a few hours, clearly I was wrong.

We had to move Claire onto a bed so if anyone decided to visit the laboratory they wouldn't see her.

I was about to leave the office when a call came through the phone.

"Yes?" I said wondering who on earth it could be.

"Ma'am Michael Glass wants to speak with you, there are no appointments should I let him through?" Bizzie asked. I sighed I knew this would be a conversation about Claire.

"Yes, thank you Bizzie." I replied. A few seconds later Michael entered the office.

"Ah Michael have a seat." I smiled, I was trying to avoid this conversation as much as possible.

"Amelie I'm begging you, do you know where Claire is? I've tried Myrnin's place this morning and she's not there. I also looked around TPU." He pleaded. I wanted to tell him about Claire but then I couldn't because other people could not know.

"Michael I'm afraid I do not know Claire's whereabouts, I've even asked Myrnin and Oliver but nothing. I'm sure she's safe." I replied, it hurt me to lie to him but what else could I of done?

"Okay Amelie, thank you again ma'am." He said and stood up.

"Goodbye Michael." I replied and watched him leave.

**Okay Chapter done! Hope you liked it. 3 **

**I'll update as soon as possible, and please leave a review! **

**Lots of love – Sassy X**


	5. Not a chapter sorry :(

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter – don't worry I'm not giving up on this story any time soon.**

**However I'm currently stuck in two places. I NEED ADVICE.**

**Should this story be a michaelxclaire or a myrninxclaire? Please can you leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM it to me. Whatever is easiest.**

**I want it to be a michaelxclaire but then I want it to be a clyrnin.**

**CLYRNIN OR NOT?**

**Thank you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the advice! It means loads and now I can continue with the story! Can I just say that the guest user who reviewed about Michael liking Claire secretly and Shane cheating on Claire with Eve has gave me massive inspiration. Thank you so much xxx**

**I've decided if it'll be a clyrnin or not but I'm not telling you!**

**/**

_Myrnin POV_

It was yet again another day where Claire hadn't woken up. I was actually starting to worry what if I had actually killed her? It's highly unlikely though seeming as her blood structure is still intact.

I sighed and stood up, walked over to where Bob was, the laboratory had a cold and eerie feeling to it. Nevertheless this laboratory where I had been situated for many decades had in fact always had a cold feeling upon it, almost like death, as Oliver describes it. I can only think of the reasoning why it is cold, because of Ada. Thank goodness she's gone, yes I loved her but after time she became more aggressive and uncontrollable.

I began to pace around, Amelie was right I was becoming more and more deranged each day. The medication I was given daily was either too weak and incapable of curing any insanity for multiple hours or it was too strong and affected my sanity causing me to do something completely irrational; for example I might attack Claire but without intension to therefore causing her to get hurt.

I didn't realize I was in so much thought until I felt the presence of someone else. The scent was highly indifferent and had a touch of coffee to it. I spun round quickly to be greeted by Oliver.

"Good morning Oliver, care for something to drink?" I flashed a smile at the very elderly vampire. I myself was much younger looking compared to him who looked middle aged.

He rolled his eyes "its afternoon you fool, anyway yes I would like O negative." He then said and placed his leather gloves, hat and jacket on the side. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag then quickly gave it to Oliver before slipping to the other side of the room.

"You're welcome babe." I sniggered.

"Shut up you madman. Why are you going over there?" Oliver snapped after drinking the blood quite quickly and throwing the packet on the worktop. I ignored him and grabbed the completely irrelevant book on the side which lay half open. I had only realised at that point that this book was last touched by Claire. I threw it at the other side of the room heading straight at Oliver. The vampire quickly ducked and the book hit the wall and the pages fell out.

"Myrnin!" Oliver shouted and stormed to where I was standing.

"What is it you maniac."" Oliver demanded shaking my shoulders with lots of force. I stayed still, memories of Claire played over and over in my head.

"God dammit Myrnin!" Oliver shouted before slapping full across the face bringing me back to reality.

_Oliver POV_

I almost felt bad for him, he was insane. I began to wonder how Claire dealt with him every day. I noticed he now wore appropriate clothing which matched which was indifferent for him.

He was the smartest person I knew but he was mad. He randomly threw a book which was completely inappropriate of him, I needed to speak to Amelie about his behaviour and how it was becoming worse. He hasn't acted this bad since well Ada was in the computer.

"What did you say?" Myrnin asked innocently.

"You threw a book at me." I answered irritated.

"Ahh yes." Myrnin said as if he was clueless and began to pace around.

"You see Oliver, that book was undisturbed and the last person who opened it was Claire and well it just shook me." He said as if he was finally sane.

He began talking to himself again, I sighed and sat down on the sofa pinching the bridge of my nose. Myrnin was very unpredictable at times and you wouldn't always know how to quite well react in many circumstances.

_Claire POV _**(Finally!)**

I awoke in a dark room. I didn't know where I was or how I got there, it looked as if I had been asleep except I didn't remember falling asleep. Everything looked better, it had more detail, I climbed out of the bed. The room had blood red walls with gold panelling along the bottom. It was pitch black but I could see through the dark, I looked at a chandelier above the bed. How could I see through the dark?

I noticed a mirror across the room, I ran over to it quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't know who I was at all I looked different, I couldn't recall anything that had happened. My hair was a light blonde with very dark brown roots and my complexion was paler and more even. I was wearing some weird nightdress. I looked over at the door, curiously I walked over to it and left the room quietly.

There was a large corridor and I could hear voices from one of the doors, I ran over to it and put my ear against the door. I then felt a burning sensation in my throat. "Fuck." I cursed and grabbed my neck, I felt stronger, much stronger. Had they changed me into a vampire? I checked myself for bite marks – there were none.

"I'm here to check on her Myrnin." A voice said, I then realized it was Oliver's. Who was he going to check on?

I peeped my head through the door there was Myrnin, he was wearing an old fashioned suit with a white lab coat. Oliver looked much older had brown hair which was tied back and was wearing black trousers with a blue shirt. I was debating whether or not to disturb their conversation. I just decided to step out into the room.

They heads turned and snapped in my direction. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice sounded different.

"You look different?" Myrnin stated with confusion.

"I know, look at my hair and skin tone. What's happening to me?" I said.

_Myrnin POV_

"Claire I think you should sit down." I said, she went over to the sofa very quickly. She had no pulse, she was pale and her eyes were red. She looked exactly like a vampire expect no one had bit her. I began to think back to the experiment, the only thing I had injected in her was antibodies, unless it wasn't antibodies inside the fluid.

I ran over to the table where the experiment happened. The left over syringes were there as well as all the other practical equipment. "Myrnin stop running around, you're scaring her!" Oliver shouted at me, he was sitting next to Claire who was staring blankly at the wall.

I looked at the empty syringes and then the bottles where the solution is kept. I picked it up and read the label, I dropped it. It smashed on the tiled floor and the liquid went everywhere. It wasn't antibodies that was injected into her.

It was vampire venom.

_Oliver POV_

Myrnin had dropped some bottles on the ground, I glared at him. He looked as if he was in shock. He began to pace around again, I really needed to get Amelie here right now.

Claire was explaining about what she remembered, she mumbled something about having fluids injected in her sides. "What?" I asked her.

"Well I had antibodies injected into my side, then after a few minutes the machine stopped and I don't remember anything else." She explained. Myrnin rushed over.

"Actually I now realised why you collapsed and why you feel different Claire." He butted in, Claire shot a look at him.

He began to explain: "Well you were supposed to have antibodies injected into and then the electrolytes on the sticky pads would strengthens your cells however, you had the wrong fluid injected into your side, instead it was vampire venom." He replied and looked down.

"Does that mean I'm a vampire?" Claire gasped.

"Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions. Myrnin are you sure?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Positive." He whispered.

I stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. I picked up and dialled City Hall.

_Hello, who's speaking?_

_It's Oliver, I need to speak with Amelie. It's an emergency._

_Of course, I'll get her right away._

_Hello Oliver._

_Amelie, Claire's awake. But we've realised what's happened come to the laboratory as soon as possible._

_I'll use the portal. Stay there._

/

_Amelie POV_

I ran to the wall and pictured the laboratory as soon as the portal opened I ran straight through it. Claire was awake and that was my main importance at that moment.

The laboratory was a mess it was disgusting. I looked over to where Oliver, Myrnin and Claire was. "Amelie!" Claire called in relief, she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. She was strong and fast. I looked at her eyes they were red. I became embedded in anger, how dare they turn her.

"You turned her!" I shouted at them. They looked at each other confused.

"No, we realised what went wrong during the experiment." Myrnin replied coldly.

"Well then what?" I demanded, Claire had now let go.

"The wrong fluid was injected, vampire venom was instead." Oliver stated and stood up.

"My goodness, both of you come here." I said looking at Claire with sorrow. She would be in more danger if anyone found out.

"Claire we need to test your abilities. Punch Oliver in the face." I stated, Oliver threw a glare at me, whilst Claire looked at me with confusion. Myrnin just laughed.

"Go on." Oliver muttered and moved closer. Claire hit him with force, he fell over. He stood back up, his face was covered in blood.

"Jesus, she's strong." He said gripping his nose.

"Good." I replied simply. "Myrnin get her some blood, and put it in a glass." I sighed, everything would be much harder for Claire from now on. Myrnin left for a moment then returned with the glass, he handed it to Claire.

"Do I really have to drink it?" Claire muttered. She took a sip of the blood, shrugged and then continued to drink it.

"It was okay." She said, her eyes returned to a natural colour which happened to be a dark brown.

"You do know your appearance is very different Claire. You don't look like anything you did before." Myrnin said, I agreed with his statement. Her hair was now a blonde and her facial appearance looked completely different.

I looked at her hands, they were more elegant looking, but that wasn't what caught my eye it was her ring. It was sliver she had told me before, that Shane boy had given it to her. How was she not burning?

"Claire, is that ring sliver?" I asked cautiously. She looked down at her hand.

"Oh Shane had given me this. And yes it is sliver." She replied pulling the ring off her finger and dropped it. We all gasped.

"What?" she said confused.

"How were you not burning?" Myrnin said, he had confusion written all over his face.

"I don't know!" She cried back.

"Maybe you don't burn in sunlight either?" Oliver suggested his nose had healed. I looked over at him in horror.

"We are not making her go outside, its midday, the sunlight's at it strongest!" I protested.

"What if I just place my hand in sunlight, then we'll know." Claire said, before anyone could do anything she ran over to the basement door and opened it. The sunlight spread among her, she didn't burn, and there was no smoke or no ash. She then stepped outside.

**AYE It's done x**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ALREADY THAT'S IF IT IS 2015 YET X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back with a new update! Sorry I didn't update as fast I literally spent a whole day listening to Lana Del Rey, then I ate pizza and slept. So that's my life.**

**/**

_Claire POV_

Stepping outside for the first time in days was, well breath taking. The small green area on the other side of the road was covered with blossom trees. I could see the elite and fine detail of each petal floating around. The air was refreshing and the temperature was just right.

Realisation then hit me like a brick. The others were inside and obviously couldn't come out because of the sun, and here I was. Like them except not burning, why the hell was I not burning? I ran back inside, questions racing through my mind.

"Well, at least you haven't burned to death." Oliver rolled his eyes. Amelie glared at him whilst Myrnin looked at me weirdly.

"Why am I different? Why don't I burn?" I asked them, they just looked at each other.

"You're complexion appears to have become darker." Myrnin stated, I looked at my arms, he was right they were different to what they were before I would went outide.

"Do you possibly think…" Amelie tried to whisper to Myrnin, I shot a look at her.

"Defiantly." Myrnin replied still looking at me whilst Oliver just nodded at Amelie.

"What?" I demanded, I was confused. Too confused – I kept thinking in denial about the vampire part and how I was still human. But I knew that was impossible.

"Claire, you are not a full vampire. You're a hybrid; part vampire, part human. Except you're more vampire and you most likely possess power and strength. You could possibly take one of us alone. That's why you don't burn and you can change your complexion." Myrnin finished. I was slightly relieved to know I wasn't fully dead, but then I was different which scared me.

"However your case is very rare and we need to keep your abilities powers a secret for your safety." Oliver said, for once I actually agreed with him.

The human community wasn't very healthy at the moment because of new laws. Four vampires were killed last month because of attacks from humans, and no justification had been dealt due to more recent attacks.

"I'm guessing that means, I'm going to be locked up somewhere for a bit?" I said rhetorically. They all nodded.

"You're not safe here because the central is too far but you cannot stay in the central because it's too busy. There's only one place which will promise your safety." She said. I knew exactly where she meant by one place.

The Glass House.

_Eve POV_

It had been a few days since Claire had left and I felt sick. I lied to her, my closet friend and I had lost her completely. I pushed her too much from being overprotective and always siding with Shane. But I knew Shane was lying to her, going behind her back and it made me feel worse.

I was ditching her for Shane's mistress you could say. I knew they were sleeping together, Kim would tell me and then whenever Claire would return later on in the day I'd get mad because she wasn't home early enough. If only she'd return home earlier, she could see how much of a dick he was.

I held my temple, and tried to not cry. That's all I had done for the last day, everything had replayed. Michael and I ending our engagement, then Kim moving in, Claire moving out. I had spilled my feelings to Michael after Claire and he promised to tell me if he heard anything of her.

Me and him both agreed that Shane obviously still wanted Claire. Michael had slagged him off a good few times when he wasn't there. I had to be honest if Shane loved Claire so much why on earth would he go for Kim. Either way Kim was still my friend and so was Shane, so I was going to leave it at that.

Michael came into the room with a glass of water and what looked like aspirin. He handed them both to me. "Thanks." I whispered, took the painkillers and drank the water.

"So how you holding up?" He asked and sat next to me.

"Better than last night, just kept having nightmares you know. Like I would never see her again." I replied, he nodded.

"Eve, I'm sorry we didn't work out." He said, I knew he thought I was still stressing on our slowly building friendship.

"I know Michael, but hey there are probably lots of other girls out there." I winked at him, He just laughed at me and shook his head.

_Michael POV_

Eve was right, there were other girls out there but I didn't want loads of girls, I wanted Claire. Eve knew I fell for Claire, and she accepted it - Strangely. All the time though, there was one thing stopping me. Shane.

I knew he still loved her and I'm guessing Claire still loved him, the look in hers eyes when she left was hurt and agony. It scared me to see her so vulnerable, she was pure innocence. I had no idea what was going through Shane's mind when he decided to sleep with Kim, why he would cheat on Claire with that tart.

"Do you think she'll come back?" I asked Eve. She shrugged.

"I goddamn hope so."

_Amelie POV_

I knew Claire wasn't going to like staying at the Glass House but until we get more control over Morganville it was the easiest thing to do. Claire and Myrnin had gone out to get necessary items and were supposed to be coming here afterwards. She said something about having to change her hair colour so the others won't suspect anything different and changing her wardrobe.

I sighed, Oliver had returned to his business whilst I was still waiting to make that dreaded phone call. I picked up the phone, I'd rather do that conversation now than later in the evening.

I slowly dialled the number for the house phone, I really didn't want to drag this conversation on for longer.

Michael: Hello?

Amelie: Afternoon Michael.

Michael: Afternoon ma'am.

Amelie: I have to inform you and the rest of your friends some news.

Michael: Yes.

Amelie: You see I have recently had a conversation with Claire about her living arrangements at the moment due to the riots. Therefore she is living in the Glass House until further notice, because she is a very important and respected person of the community and her safety is vital. Understand?

Michael: Yes ma'am.

Amelie: Good, we shall all have dinner then I will be at the Glass House afterwards. And please do not tell anyone but your housemates. Goodbye.

I put the phone down before he could reply, I cannot risk losing Claire and that was final.

_Myrnin POV_

Claire had insisted I was to go shopping with her. I went along just for the fun of it and to pick up supplies whilst I was out myself. Claire had already been to four different shops and still thought she needed more clothing. I had to be honest her clothing style was particularly bright. We were strolling down an aisle with a shopping cart, I was pushing it with her beside me.

"So little Claire, how are you finding this silly field trip?" I asked enticed. She shot a look at me and giggled.

"Myrnin, I'm not really little anymore and this isn't a field trip." She smiled. Wow her smile was even more enhanced now.

"Anyway I need to get hair dye." She said guiding me to another aisle.

"What on earth is that?" I asked, hair dye. What the hell was it?

"That really proves your age and that you need to get out more." She laughed and put a box in the cart.

"Well Claire, looking at my lifestyle I don't really see how I can get out more without killing myself?" I said smugly knowing I had probably won the small debate. But indeed I was correct, she was lucky she could be out in the sun where as I was stuck wearing uncomfortable black outerwear in that dreaded heat.

"Anyway you didn't answer my question." I demanded. She laughed at my sudden outburst causing other people to look at us.

"It changes the colour of your hair." She said rolling her eyes. I felt quite dumb now, but I was still smarter than her despite not being completely aware of the lifestyle people were leading nowadays.

It had been another two hours until we got back to the lab. I fed Bob and decided to heat up some blood and put it in a glass. Claire was sitting on the sofa watching whatever was on the television, I passed her a glass which she accepted.

"So you're leaving today." I smiled at her.

"Yeah but you can always come to the Glass House." She grinned, I felt grateful that I was invited to see her.

"You gonna drink that?" She said after finishing her blood, I hadn't even touched mine.

"Yeah, you best be getting ready, you'll be leaving soon." I stated, she kissed my cheek before rushing off to get ready.

/

After I had touched up my roots and got ready I packed my new and old things up. I slipped on a simple cream dress with white heels, yes it was different for me but I wanted to be seen better instead of wearing the old jeans and playing the plain Jane part.

My facial appearance looked more flawless but I guess they might ignore that. I sighed and grabbed my bags and stepped back into the laboratory. I gasped, Myrnin had changed into a tux.

"Are you feeling okay Myrnin?" I asked him and walked over.

"Why thank you for asking Claire, I'm doing fine." He grinned, he looked amazing surprisingly. I couldn't believe I thought that.

"I didn't think you owned suits." I giggled.

"Well Claire you must see my wardrobe one day." He flashed a smile, I just laughed at his response. I heard a car pull up.

Before I could do anything Myrnin disappeared with my bags and then came back. I chuckled as he offered his arm, I linked with his and walked out into the dark and then into the limo where Amelie and Oliver were.

"Good evening you two." Amelie smiled, she was looking as graceful as always. The car began to go.

"Well what's the plan then?" I asked curiously.

"Well you are going to have to act human for a while, Michael will probably figure something out sooner or later." Oliver said, I nodded at him.

"Claire you need to come to city hall three times a week so you can get enough blood, if let's say you can't get there before of circumstances go to either common grounds or the laboratory." Amelie finished.

"Only we know I'm a hybrid?" I asked.

"Yes, no one else can know." Myrnin said and looked out the window.

The car stopped, I stepped out the car along with the others outside a posh restaurant and walked inside.

**It's done! Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was nearly 2000 words so yay. I didn't want to make Eve evil in this so she's like split side, next chapter is gonna have Shane's POV so…**

**Love you guys and remember to leave any suggestions or advice! X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far! :) **

**/**

_Claire POV_

We walked inside the fancy restaurant, I instantly felt sick; Shane and Kim were going to be there and after this I had to live with them. Amelie grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance, I smiled at her and then spotted the table where they were sitting.

I took a long breath and followed Amelie, Oliver and Myrnin. All of them were sitting there, we took our places. I was sat in between Amelie and Myrnin – Michael was opposite me with Shane next to him.

This was going to be a long night.

_Michael POV_

Claire looked stunning, literally. I looked at Shane, his eyes were fixed on her as well. I wanted to smack him, his eyes were filled with love and lust – it made me sick. Something was off, Claire's facial features looked more defined and flawless, she also was paler.

A waiter came over and asked what we all wanted everyone said what they wanted and he soon left. Amelie cleared her throat.

"Well now we're all here, I think we'll begin to discuss everything." Amelie said coolly. Claire frowned whilst Kim rolled her eyes. Two waiters returned with trays of drinks. The vampires obviously having blood whilst the others were drinking alcohol. I looked at Claire who was drinking wine, I shot a look at her. She just shrugged.

"Now as you all know the riots have continued to worsen over the past few weeks. Myrnin and Claire were supposed to be working on a new device to help the borders and the law system. But we cannot continue with all the danger therefore Claire you are to stay living at the Glass House until further notice. None of you are to give information about Claire's whereabouts to anyone, many of the protesters want her to use her as blackmail. Understand?" She said sharply glaring at mainly Kim and Shane.

Everyone nodded, Claire just sighed and inspected her hands. After the discussion everyone was talking with one another. Myrnin and Claire were laughing and discussing things too complex for the rest of us to understand. I felt slightly jealous yet I kept questioning myself.

I still wondered why Claire hadn't left Shane for Myrnin in the first place. Myrnin was much smarter than him and he had got looks.

Everyone stopped talking whilst dinner arrived, everyone had various different meals. I silently ate the food in front of me and tried to not pay attention to Claire.

_Shanes POV_

She was gorgeous, I hadn't seen her glowing so much ever. I couldn't believe what I had done to her, but then I still liked Kim and I didn't want to hurt Kim like I did to Claire. She kept glaring at me whenever we coincidently looked at each other. But something kept pulling at me to talk to her but I knew she wouldn't listen.

I sighed I looked at him opposite me – Myrnin. I rolled my eyes whenever he made some stupid remark. Claire and him were constantly talking and laughing at each other's comment. I looked over at Kim who was chatting to Eve but kept throwing odd glances at Claire.

I tried to ignore them both and instead decided to talk to Michael. I knew he was still slightly pissed at me but not as much seeming as he's been talking to me.

"So how come we're here?" I asked him.

"I guess Amelie wanted it to seem more official and serious." He shrugged, it was becoming more awkward.

_Amelie POV_

After everyone had finished their meal we all went back to the Glass House. I wasn't joking around when I said no one could say anything of Claire's whereabouts. I had to lie about the reason but I couldn't risk the Glass House members knowing about Claire.

I still didn't trust them enough. Shane hates vampires, Kim seems too shady. Michael and Eve I just didn't know.

We were being driven in the limo whereas the others had gone back in the car. I sighed, this was so much trouble just because of one little mistake.

"So what if they sense something?" Claire asked lifting her head up.

"You'll have to deny or make up an excuse." Oliver said, she just nodded at him.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door, we all climbed out. Myrnin went to grab the bags whilst Oliver, Claire and I made our way to the door which was immediately opened by Michael, we all stepped inside with Myrnin following behind us.

He placed her bags on the ground and we all made our way into the parlour. "Well, I hope you follow my orders and do not disobey them. I shall visit in a few days. Claire you can come out during the day and visit any of us if there is trouble. Goodbye." I said finally, hugging Claire and then leaving with Oliver and Myrnin.

I really hoped she'd be okay.

_Claire POV_

I was tired - really fucking tired. I sighed knowing I couldn't have any blood to help build my energy. I walked out leaving the rest of the Glass House members standing there. I couldn't grab all my bags seeming as I didn't want to raise suspicion.

After picking up the second bag I felt his presence behind me. "Here let me help." Michael said grabbing most of the bags, I bit my lip and followed him up the stairs into what was once my room but is also my new room.

I placed the remaining two bags on the floor. "Doesn't look any different." I said and sighed.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back." Michael said and wrapped me in a hug. I panicked at little, what if he sensed something?

"You feel colder. Are you feeling okay?" He asked placing his hand on my forehead. I really started to panic then as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Yeah, I've probably got something." I suggested, he just nodded. I wanted to tell him the truth but I promised Amelie.

"Night then." He said and kissed my forehead before leaving. For once he didn't call me kiddo or kid. I shrugged it off and changed into some pyjamas before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

_Michael POV_

Okay something was defiantly off. She was cold and paler and she hadn't realised that whole time we were in her room it was pitch black. Any other human would have turned the lights on. She seemed different as well, her voice, the way she looked even her personality seemed different.

I sighed, stripped off my clothes and climbed into my bed. I knew she was hiding something from me except I didn't have a clue what is was. But I was going do whatever it took to find out.

**Okay once again thank you for your reviews! This chapter was probably a bit boring but the next one will be good. I pinkie promise. Remember to leave any suggestions in the reviews!**

**I feel so bad for Michael, all he wants to do if look out for Claire and he probably wants to kiss her as well. Lol **

**Love you guys! X**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOD. I can't thank you guys enough seriously. Thank you so much for your reviews it really brightens my day and makes me feel all happy and giddy inside. I am so glad you are all liking my story, the amount of support is unreal. Love you guys! X**

**But I am sorry I didn't update, I'm really ill at the moment and on lots of medicine, so I won't be updating as often.**

_/_

_Claire POV_

I woke up to bright sunlight, thank goodness I didn't burn. I climbed out of bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read 08:23.

I smiled realizing it was a Saturday but only for that smile to disappear at the sight of the room, my bags were still laying around unsorted.

"I'll sort that out later." I muttered and grabbed my wash bag, I stepped out of my room and made my way to the bathroom. Only to then be pulled into to another room by someone else.

"What the fuck Eve." I whispered harshly at her, she was dressed in all her Goth glory.

"Listen I want to say I'm sorry, I was wrong and I should never have gone against you. I'm sorry CB." She said, her eyes full of sadness.

"Come here." I said enveloping her in a hug.

"Best friends?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, now go make some pancakes I'm starving." I laughed at her. We both exited the room, she went downstairs whilst I went into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. The warm water was nice flowing down my back, I then washed my hair before getting out.

Afterwards I brushed my teeth and returned to my room. I dried my hair and applied make up, then slipped a pair of jeans with a white top and my red flannel shirt. I sighed and walked downstairs, I could smell pancakes surprisingly.

I walked into the kitchen where Eve was cooking, I put my shirt on the chair and sat down. As sickening as it sounds, I could smell the blood in the fridge and it made me feel thirsty. I tried to regain control and act normal, if I slipped up once, my safety was out the window.

As soon as I became calm again Michael walked into the room, I sighed and leaned on my arm.

"Am I really that bad?" He chuckled and grabbed a sports bottle before sitting opposite me.

"It's not you, it's me." I said.

"Hm, I'm sure that line is for breakups." He said sarcastically and grinned. Jesus that rock star smile was a killer.

"Are you alright Claire?" Eve asked and put a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And I'm over thinking everything." I said, hoping they'd leave me alone, I really didn't want them to ask me anymore questions.

"Do you want any aspirin?" Eve asked and sat next to me.

"No thanks, painkillers don't seem to have an effect on me." I blurted without thinking. Michael gave me a funny look, I ignore his glare and smiled at Eve.

_Michael POV_

She was lying, I could tell. Me and Eve both exchanged glances, she bit her lip and threw a questioning look. Claire began to eat her pancakes along with Eve, ever since she stepped in the house she was acting weirdly.

I opened the paper and began to read inside. I was shocked to find another vampire had been killed last night, the riots were getting worse each week and the vampires couldn't do anything about it. The humans had a good leader this time, Sebastian Evans. He hated vampires to the core and used to be good friends with Shane and his dad.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Michael." Eve said, and stopped eating.

"Another vampire was killed last night." I said with emptiness. I knew soon the elder vampires were going to start being attacked, and we couldn't do anything about it.

"Who was it?" Claire said with concern. She was close to many vampires, too many. That's why people wanted her, as blackmail.

"Rebecca Kingsley." I replied and put the paper down.

"I knew her, she was close with Oliver. She used to come in Common Grounds every day." Eve stated and shook her head.

"Well if she was close with Oliver then they're not gonna take it nicely" Claire said and looked at her hands. Hell any vampire death, the elders never take it nicely.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't a peaceful death." Eve muttered softly. I looked back at the paper, then at Eve again.

"They tied her up in sliver and left her out until sunlight." I said emotionlessly, it was disgusting the way she had died, the way the humans just acted ruthless and brutal was shameful.

"Oh my God." Claire said in shock covering her hands over her mouth.

"How could people do that? Its shocking." Eve said shaking her head.

"I know." I replied. I wasn't sure how to react anymore, I knew they would eventually come after me. But accepting it was difficult.

"I'm gonna go and finish my work." Claire muttered and walked upstairs, unaware I could hear her every move.

"Something is defiantly up with her." Eve said and gripped her mug of coffee.

_Claire POV_

As soon as I was in my room I slammed the door and sank to the floor. I hugged my body and began rocking forwards and back. I was truly scared, the humans were killing vampires who hadn't done anything and yet they wanted me as blackmail.

I felt tears slip down my cheeks, my life had gone wrong. I should be in a completely different college away from Morganville, in fact I would have graduated by now if I weren't here.

I took in a deep breath and stopped crying when I heard Michael and Eve.

"Something is defiantly up with her." Eve said. Shit I was making them suspicious and it was only the second day.

"I know, I just can't figure it out." He said.

"Well she looks ill. Her skin is paler, she doesn't eat as much and she's thinner. I think I might take her to the doctors." Eve suggested to him. I panicked, if she took me to the doctors then they'll find out about me.

"Don't Eve, she's stressed already over what happened. I'll ask Amelie if anything has happened." Michael replied. I felt a bit better because I knew Amelie wouldn't say anything.

I was about to go downstairs again when I heard giggles and laughter from the other side of the hallway. It was Kim and Shane, I nearly gagged. They smelt awful compared to the others, Michael and Eve was a mixture of coffee, vanilla and of course that blood. But Shane and Kim, they smelt of sex and cheap cologne.

I heard them walk downstairs and sighed with relief, honestly I couldn't bare walking into them. I quickly checked my makeup before slipping on my boots only to realise I left my shirt downstairs.

"Shit." I cursed and silently began to walk downstairs, they were all in the kitchen.

"Be nice Claire." I thought to myself and rolled my eyes, I didn't know what reaction I would get.

I walked in the room earning a glare from Shane and Kim. "You alright CB?" Eve smiled at me, trying to cover the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I left my shirt in here. I'm going out for a bit." I replied trying to act natural, after I heard their conversation.

"Where you going?" She asked politely and threw my shirt at me.

"Library, need some books on alchemy, I'll probably go Common Grounds while I'm out." I replied and put on my shirt. Shane and Kim had stayed silent apart from the odd whisper to each other.

"Get some doughnuts while you're out then." Michael laughed, I flipped him the bird and chuckled.

"Actually Claire can you get some of that taco stuff as well." Eve giggled, knowing I'd be a bit pissed.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes and leaving. She said goodbye and I left the house. It was about midday so I'd only have a few hours, I sighed and stepped on the street and was about to cross the road when someone stood beside me.

"Excuse me, you probably don't know me but are you Claire Danvers?" He said, I looked at him. He had shaggy brown hair like Shane with blue eyes.

"Yes and you are?" I asked and shot a look at him.

"I'm Sebastian, I was wondering if you still live at the Glass House. I'm friends with Shane and I heard about your breakup." He smiled. He seemed friendly but Shane had never mentioned him before so I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Well no, I was just arranging for when I was going to collect the rest of my stuff. I actually now live on the other side of town." I replied flashing a fake smile. I didn't trust him despite what he said.

"Okay, you have a good day miss." He said believing the smile, I said goodbye and crossed the street. That was weird, very weird.

**Okay that's another one done! I'm currently writing the next chapter now and in the next few chapters something is going to happen. *Evil Face***

**Sebastian is an evil character and my OC so I hope you'll enjoy he evil rioting.**

**Love you guys, remember to review and share any suggestions and ideas!**

**I should update tomorrow X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for your reviews, it's awesome and this story finally has over 1000 views so yay! X**

**There's gonna be a bit more action now in the upcoming chapters and someone is gonna die. And when I mean die, I don't mean like they become a vampire I mean they're cut from the story. (It's someone important as well)**

**Which by the way, I am going to write a sequel to this story. **

**/**

_Claire's POV_

As I scanned the shelves for the alchemy books, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was there, I couldn't smell anyone but I had the odd hint of that creep Sebastian from earlier clinging on my clothes.

"Stupid vibe." I muttered, and grabbed the book I was looking for. It was a bit battered but it would do.

I walked over to the counter where the old librarian was, she looked up and took the book out of my hands. I gave her my student card and left with the book.

As I stepped out into the dusty street, the heat glared onto my body. I didn't understand why I didn't burn and it was scary. I was different which made my safety more compromised. As I continued to walk down the street I sped up a little still feeling like I was being watched.

I walked up to the grocery store ahead. The cool air conditioning was a relief as I walked through the doors. I walked down the aisle grabbing necessary items such as beef and cheese and continued until I got to the cashier. The woman quickly scanned the items which I then paid for.

The Texas breeze hit me again as I stepped outside. The walk to Common Grounds was a while but it was still light. I continued to walk down the dusty street when a car pulled up beside me, I looked over to see Monica and her flashy car.

"What?" I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Chill, I was gonna ask if you could help me with my biology. I just really need to pass this test and you're like the best tutor." She smiled. I couldn't move, Monica Morrell – queen bitch and Barbie was being nice?

"Okay, you're scaring me. Did you get amnesia?" I asked her raising my eyebrows.

"Listen I'll explain later, just get in and we'll drive to Common grounds. Please." She said, to be honest I just wanted to help her despite what she's done. I walked over and got in the car.

"Right explain now." I said as she started to drive.

"Well I've had a change of heart recently." She smiled softly.

"Okay." I said and nodded.

"Look I'm scared. Ever since the riots started people are always down by where I live. The other day someone threw rocks through the windows, I couldn't sleep for days so I stayed with Gina. But then I thought I had to do something with my life so I want to become a doctor instead of wasting my inheritance on junk." She finished. I couldn't talk, it kind of moved me really when I thought about it.

"I don't know what to say." I replied.

"Look, I'll pay you for what it's worth. I really need your help." She pleaded.

"Okay if you pay me thirty per session. I'll help you with chemistry and biology because you need chemistry to become a doctor." I said to her. She nodded.

We pulled up to common grounds, we walked inside and ordered coffee. I sat at a table with her and started to go over the basics of biology. Surprisingly she seemed to get it and was taking notes. I looked over at Oliver who shot a funny look at me, thank goodness Eve wasn't here.

By the time I had finished, it was dark. Monica stood up. "Do you want a lift?" She smiled and opened her purse.

"No thanks I need to speak with Oliver. Anyway you don't need to pay for this one, text me when you want your next session." I replied, she was much taller than I was.

"Okay, thank you so much." She said pulling me into a hug. I returned it before pulling away.

"Stay safe please, stay with your brother or something okay?" I smiled at her.

"I will, you be careful." She replied and left, I watched her drive away.

I grabbed my bags and walked over to where Oliver had been standing the whole time. I sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Right follow me." He said and led me through a door and shut it. The room was like a lounge with some sofas and a coffee table. Before I could say or explain anything he interrupted.

"What the hell was that about?" He said harshly. I knew he wasn't the biggest fan of, hell who was.

"Shush people will hear." I glared at him, he was talking quite loud.

"The walls are soundproof, now explain." He replied.

"Right she's scared because of the riots and now she wants to do well in school and put everything behind in the past." I said to him, he nodded.

"if you're tutoring her, well you need to either do it in the Glass House or her own home because it's not safe out and about." He said and folded his arms.

"Anyway something weird happened this morning. Some guy asked me if I still lived at the Glass House, but I said I lived on the other side of town." I explained to him, his expression grew bolder all of a sudden.

"Did he say his name?" Oliver snapped.

"He said he was called Sebastian." I replied coolly.

"Right, I'm taking you home now. I'll explain who he is in the car, follow me." He said quickly and walked out the room, I followed him outside and got in his black tinted car.

I could see through the windows which gave me some reassurance. "Right can you tell me now." I screeched as he began to drive really fast.

"Sebastian Evans is not a good man. He's leading the riots and killed Rebecca last night, whatever you do. Do not tell him about yourself, your number and where you live. He'll be around the Glass House more often, he wasn't expecting to see you this morning. I have to inform Amelie, for now you have to stay at the Glass House." Oliver exclaimed, I didn't realise how serious this had become. We stopped outside the Glass House.

"Stay safe Claire, and do not tell anyone about what happened." He said as I got out the car, I ran up to the door and went inside.

The familiar scent of the Glass House was comforting as I continued to the kitchen. It was only 17:13 but it still felt late.

Eve was inside drinking coffee, I dumped the bags onto the counter top. "Hey Claire." She said and placed her coffee on the side.

I began to take the food out of the bags. It was only me, Eve and Michael in the house. I sighed and passed Eve most of the food and sat down, I watched her make dinner and place it on the table.

"Michael!" Eve called. Within seconds he was already downstairs and sitting by me.

"Yes, tacos. Did you get doughnuts?" He asked me.

"No sorry." I giggled. He sighed and tucked in.

"So Claire, anything interesting happen today?" Eve asked nibbling on her food.

"No." I replied simply taking a massive bite of the taco, ignoring the fact I had lied to her.

We all ate in silence until the food had gone. "So where's Kim and Shane?" Eve asked rhetorically.

"They said they were going out." Michael replied and put the dishes by the sink.

"Oh." Eve said not expecting an answer. I yawned loudly.

"I'm going to bed, I'm so tired today." I said standing up.

"Night." They both chorused as I walked upstairs. I actually was tired and exhausted. Today had been eventful and I knew I couldn't leave the house from then on.

I stripped off my clothing throwing it to the side and climbed into bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay that's this chapter done! By the way something big is going to happen in the next chapter so *evil smile***

**Remember to leave reviews and suggestions, they really help keep me going. Thanks for reading.**

**Love you guys x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews! I am so glad you guys are liking the story, I now have over 50 reviews which is awesome! Anyway here is the chapter.**

**By the way if Oliver or Amelie seem a bit out of character it's because they're losing so many vampires and it's affecting them quite badly.**

**(By the way Claire makes a massive mistake in this one that sparks something)**

**/**

_Amelie POV_

I looked up from my desk as Oliver burst through the door. I took my off my glasses, which I didn't need and sighed.

"Oliver could you knock next time, it's late. And what are you doing here anyway?" I said to the older vampire and continued to look at the files in front of me.

"We have a big problem." He stated and sat down in a chair.

"Well of course we do, have you seen Morganville recently." I spat at him, I wasn't in the mood for his stupid requests.

"Actually it's concerning Claire." He replied folding him arms. My head snapped up and I knew my eyes had gone bigger.

"Tell me now." I growled, the last thing I needed was Claire in even more danger than she already was.

"Sebastian saw Claire coming out the Glass House, she said she was living on the other side of town. Amelie, he wasn't expecting to find her, I think someone has snitched." He replied, I stood up and walked over to the large window. I sighed and looked outside, it was silent for once.

"Who would you suggest done it?" I asked quietly, still staring blankly out the window.

"Well I believe either Kim or Shane, seeming as they have a grudge against Claire after she left." He replied and came to stand by me.

"I want full watch on them, wherever they go. Get Jason." I snapped and stared outside, I couldn't trust many humans anymore.

_Myrnin POV_

It had been days since I saw little Claire. The laboratory was a mess and it was quite lonely without her company.

"Ah Bob, what should I do?" I sighed and fed the small creature, he was truly fascinating. I would never understand why people dislike such an innocent little thing.

I wanted to see Claire, but I kept disagreeing with my mind, she needed to be left alone until otherwise. I walked over to my desk and sat down. There were a bunch of notes and papers scattered everywhere, I pulled open a draw was shocked to what was inside.

There was my bag of red crystals, I pulled them out and put them on the desk. I was so tempted to have one but I knew it would mess up my medication.

'I guess one wouldn't hurt' I thought to myself and slipped one in my mouth. I felt more aware of my senses right away, I didn't feel tired or sleepy. In fact I felt energetic and more alive.

I couldn't let Amelie find out I still had these.

_Michael POV_

It must have been about three in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I still had the feeling something was off, everyone else was in bed sleeping. I stood up and rubbed my face, it as pitch black. I switched the lamp on and decided to go and see Amelie. I quickly shoved some clothes on and went downstairs quietly.

I walked into the parlour and stared at the blank wall trying to imagine her office. I opened my eyes and there it was, I took a step through and was immediately greeted by cold. There she was, asleep in the vintage armchair by the window.

"Amelie." I said softly. Her eyes snapped opened.

"Michael, child what are you doing here?" She yawned elegantly and stood up.

"I need to ask you something." I said and sat down.

"At this time? Michael can't it wait until morning?" she asked and sat at her desk.

"Listen, something's wrong with Claire. She's different, did something happen?" I asked her, her expression warmed slightly.

"Michael believe me, I look at Claire as one of my own and I would never let anything happen to her. I believe if you are so suspicious maybe you should confront her yourself." Amelie said and leaned forward.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Good, I honestly know you care for her but she is in lots of danger at the moment and not just because of the humans." She said and led me towards the portal.

"Goodnight Michael." She said as I stepped through.

_Few hours later…_

_Kim POV_

I woke up as sunlight blazed through the room. I sat up and looked to my side where Shane was sleeping softly. I couldn't stand Claire, she just waltzed back into to the Glass House after _she_ left.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, ever since me and Shane started going along with the riot thing it became a harder secret to keep. We're practically going out every night and the others are starting to suspect something now.

We just brushed it off and said we like to go out to eat a lot, which was believable. I wanted Claire out of the house along with Michael.

Shane finally admitted he wasn't Michael's friend anymore a she was a vampire but Michael hadn't exactly realised it yet. I was about to lock the door when I could hear voices from Claire's room.

I silently tiptoed along the hallway and crouched by her door. It was her and Michael.

_Michael POV_ **(Sorry for swap of POVS)**

I couldn't sleep again, I checked the time: It was 7 o'clock. I got out of bed and walked along the corridor to Claire's room.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." She said, I was surprised she was even awake.

The room was dark but I still flipped the light on. She was sat there reading and hadn't lifted her head up, why was she reading in the dark? I heard someone come out of there room, their heartbeat was slow.

It then suddenly clicked, there were only three heartbeats in the house when there was five of us. There was no pulse coming from Claire yet she was sitting in front of me.

"Claire?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" She answered lifting her head up.

Her eyes were red. Why the fuck were they red! My instincts kicked in and I slammed her against the wall, she didn't even flinch.

"You're so busted." I growled at her.

**SORRY I had to end it there! More of a cliff hanger. I thought this chapter was quite shit to be honest, but I need to explain something. When Kim wakes up it's like the same time as Michaels POV.**

**Leave some reviews and suggestions! **

**Love you guys. XXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah OMG OVER 60 REVIEWS! Wow I'm so happy, thank you guys! I'm off my medicine now! I just recently watched the web series, and they're rushed too much for me. But Myrnin gave me the giggles, Jesus that actor's good. I then found out I was pronouncing Amelie wrong. OMFG. I was pronouncing it like Amelia but with the 'ie' on the end. Turns out its like Arm-ee-lee and not A-me-lee. I can't believe that. :(**

**/**

_Claire POV_

I was stuck underneath Michael's grip, I hadn't had blood in days so I was pretty weak. "You're such a liar." He growled, his usual blue eyes were a dark shade of red. To be honest, he wasn't scaring me.

"We both know it was better a secret." I whispered and grinned, I felt my fangs snap down. His grip got tighter.

"What the fuck happened?" He glared and moved his face closer. I just chuckled, his eyes turned a deeper shade.

"Let her go boy." Came a voice from behind Michael. I looked ahead and standing there in all his glory was Myrnin.

"You just love to make an entrance, don't you?" I said sarcastically. He just flashed his teeth in response as Michael dropped me to the floor.

"You did this, you monster." Michael spat at him.

"Actually it was all a practical experiment which happened to fail, wasn't it Claire." He said and moved closer.

"And we happened to make a discovery, he made me into a hybrid. Just because he had the wrong solution." I finished and sat down on my bed.

"Wait so you're half human, half vampire?" Michael asked raising his eyebrows, I noticed her eyes had returned blue again.

"More vampire than human." I corrected him and looked at my hands, still the perfect porcelain complexion like before.

"She needs blood Michael, look at her eyes." Myrnin scolded him, Michael shot him a look.

"I'm guessing you want one?" Michael sneered back.

"Why I would love one thank you." Myrnin smiled ignoring Michael's anger.

"In a minute, can you explain everything fully first?" Michael said and sat by me, he seemed wary.

"We were supposed to cure the body's chemistry and immunity, but he injected venom by accident." I stated and looked at him.

"This is why you need to stay away from the humans." He said blankly, probably understanding everything by now.

"Exactly, you can't tell no one." Myrnin said and folded his arms.

"I wouldn't, I think I need blood." Michael said and got up to leave. I knew he wouldn't tell no one, but I guess it was a massive shock.

_Kim POV_

I was still crouching by the door and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Claire was a hybrid, a bloody freak. This would be a massive chance for the humans, I decided to not tell Shane. Keep it as a surprise, I had to tell Sebastian as soon as possible.

"I wouldn't, I think I need blood."

I heard Michael begin to walk up to the door, I jumped to my feet and rushed into the bathroom. I sighed and looked into the mirror, I quickly applied my makeup and stuck my hair in a bun. I rushed to my room and shoved some clothes on, I wasn't bothered what I was wearing.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, Michael was raiding through the fridge.

"Morning." I said trying to act normal, he ignored me.

"You looked shocked." I stated, he just looked at me.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well that's all." He replied and stormed back upstairs with a few bottles.

"Hmm there for the other bloodsuckers up there." I thought and walked out the house. The Texas sunlight was blazing.

Sebastian's was only round the corner so it wasn't a long walk. The streets weren't busy but then it was seven in the morning.

I rushed round the corner, his small house coming into view. The lazy shit probably wasn't up, but then who was?

I walked up to his door and knocked on it repeatedly, I felt as if I was being watched. Scanning the streets there was no one there. I shrugged and banged the door again.

Sebastian finally opened it with a groggy look. "What?" He grumbled.

"Well I have something to tell you, so let me in." I snapped and stepped over the threshold.

_Jason POV_

I watched as the silly human knocked at his door, pathetic really. Completely unaware of my presence.

As she stepped inside, I ran to the outside of the house. It had a bloody spell on it, I pressed my head against the wall. I could hear their voices.

"She's a what!" The man said.

"Listen I know but you need to do something quickly." The girl said.

"I will, we'll continue riots then take action." He replied.

"Good, I'll see you soon." She said and moved towards the door.

I ran back to the car and got in, watching the girl walked down the street. The leather was extremely uncomfortable against my skin, but I couldn't help it.

Amelie wasn't going to be happy when she's finds out about this.

_**(By the way, it's like night now. You'll understand.)**_

_Michael POV_

I was sitting in the lounge tuning my guitar whilst Myrnin and Claire studied whatever they were studying. It scared me, how I didn't notice. She looked the same but also completely different. She didn't burn in sunlight or with sliver, how did that even work? Amelie had lied to me, she knew about this all along.

Claire seemed happy and I guess that was fine but what about Eve? Eve would die if she found out, and Shane would- God knows what he'd do.

I stopped tuning as I heard voices, unfamiliar ones. I stood up and looked outside, what I saw sickened me.

There were loads of them – humans. With stakes, sliver, fire torches and loads of that crap. Myrnin and Claire were unaware of what was happening. I ran to the phone and dialled Amelie. She picked up straight away.

"Listen Michael, I know you're not happy about Claire but-"

"Amelie, Myrnin and Claire are here. The humans are on Lot street."

"Michael, get out now-"

The line cut dead, they had stopped the phone lines. As I was about the warn Myrnin and Claire, Eve stomped downstairs.

"Michael have you seen outside!" She screeched, Claire looked outside.

"Fuck!" She cursed. Myrnin was still oblivious to what was happening.

"Open a portal!" Eve screamed at him.

"It's not working!" He shouted and threw the table at the wall. It smashed apart.

"We need to get out." Eve said.

"They've surrounded the Glass House." I replied.

"They want me." Claire stated, her face was dull.

"We have no choice, they're gonna get us either way." Myrnin said, he actually made sense.

"Well then, Claire play along." I said and joined the huddle they formed as the door knocked down.

**Okay I know, rushed chapter but the next one is going to be good! I promise to make it 2k as well. Leave suggestions and reviews!**

**Love you lot x**


End file.
